The device of this invention relates to attachments for campers. More specifically, the device of this invention relates to campers which are comprised of cabins carried by a vehicle such as a pick-up truck and are detachable from the truck, rather than campers which are self-propelled or which are movable cabins hitched to and towed behind the vehicle.
Present camper cabins which are detachable from a truck can be lived in only when actually mounted upon the truck. When unloaded from the truck, the camper cabin is normally supported by three jacks. The instability of the support structure results in the camper cabin being uninhabitable. Furthermore, the removal of such cabins from the truck is a hard and time consuming task. Another irritation for a user of present campers is, that if he must use his vehicle to transport himself somewhere, he will lose his camping space since the camper cabin cannot be lived in apart from the vehicle and therefore cannot be used to preserve the space.